Mi amor
by Sukida6
Summary: Duo est heureux, car aujourd’hui il va voir Heero mais il aura une conversation très étrange qui changera peut-être sa vie à jamais... One shot !


Titre: Mi amor (mwahaha quel putain de jeu de mot XDDD Allons, allons, ne soyons pas vulgaire)

Auteur: Sukida

E-mail: Comme ça s'affiche pas, bha, jetez un oeil sur mon ''profil''… Si le coeur vous en dit:p

Genre: Romance, bizarre (j'vais m'abonner, je le sens. Lol)

Couple: Amuuuuur, gloiiiire et beautééé XDDD Bon, restons sérieuse, ok;) Alors 2+1 et 1+2:)

Disclaimer: Pas à mwaaaaa, c'est si triiiste.

Note: J'l'ai pondue en Inde, intéressant n'est ce pas? Je sais, je sais:p

Résumé: Duo est heureux, car aujourd'hui il va voir Heero (comme on dit, il en faut peu pour être heureuuuuux) mais aujourd'hui il aura une conversation bizarre qui changera peut être sa vie à jamais.

Bonne lecture quand même;)

Mi amor.

Duo avait toujours trouvé Heero beau. Et là devant lui, il se disait qu'il se trompait.

Heero était magnifique…

Ses cheveux foncés lui chatouillaient le bout du nez, ils n'étaient pas soigneusement coiffés, non, toujours en bataille…

Ses yeux bleus, si bleus, si transperçants le regardaient avec tendresse. Ils semblaient lui dire _tout va_ _bien_…

Et ses lèvres… Ses lèvres que Duo n'avait plus goûtées depuis plus d'un an… Avant Heero se laissait embrasser et répondait même au baiser mais depuis un an, Heero le lui refusait. Dès que Duo s'approchait trop près, trop dangereusement, il reculait et disparaissait brutalement.

Et son corps…. Duo avait pu toucher, mordiller, lécher ce corps si robuste. Il avait pu faire l'amour avec lui ce soir là… Il y a longtemps. Un an? Mais, il n'avait pu le faire qu'une seule fois. Car depuis quelque temps (un an?) Heero acceptait juste de lui parler, de rester près de lui.

Duo avait cette curieuse impression que le Japonais ne restait avec lui juste pour ne pas le laisser seul. Soit. Car il avait fini par accepter cette étrange situation et même à s'y habituer.

Rester à une distance respectable. Okay.

Il aimait trop Heero pour changer quoi que ce soit. Tout pouvait disparaître. Ou s'arranger. Mais Duo ne voulait pas prendre ce risque. Le risque de perdre Heero pour toujours.

Heero était la seule personne à qui il tenait vraiment.

La seule personne dont il était tombé amoureux.

La seule personne pour laquelle il vivait encore dans ce monde toujours rempli de violence même si la Guerre était finie.

Et peut être qu'un jour, Duo sera récompensé par de douces caresses venant de celui qu'il aimait.

**Flash back** (plus tôt dans la journée)

Aujourd'hui, il avait 20 ans. Enfin, c'était cette date là qu'il avait choisie pour ses papiers d'identité.

Le 15 Mai.

Il choisissait toujours la même. Ce jour était important pour lui (1). Quatre allait sûrement venir le voir pour lui souhaiter «Happy Birthday» avec sa fidèle boite rouge et ses éternels chocolats noirs.

Mais Duo sentait que le blond n'aimait pas venir chez lui.

Okay c'était petit.

Trois pièces. Une pièce qui était en fait la salle de bain avec la toilette. L'autre, son salon qui comportait un canapé, une table basse en bois, une télévision et même une étagère remplie de bouquins. La troisième et dernière pièce était sa chambre avec en tout et pour tout un simple lit.

Il n'y avait aucune décoration, rien n'était personnalisé.

Juste des murs peints en blanc.

Il n'y avait pas de cuisine ni de salle à manger car il allait toujours au restaurant. On lui disait qu c'était une sorte de réfectoire mais il secouait la tête avec force et répondait «Un restau, dégueu mais restau quand même».

Duo croisait beaucoup de gens dans son immeuble. Enfin ça ressemblait plutôt à un petit bâtiment très large.

Et au Sud un grand parc, surnommé aussi «Jardin».

Là encore Duo croisait beaucoup de gens et il souriait. Pas vraiment pour ceux qui le saluaient poliment mais plutôt parce qu'il allait retrouver Heero.

Tout au fond du Jardin, il y avait une table en bois usé avec tout juste deux chaises dont la peinture blanche s'écaillait. Certes, ce n'était pas très romantique mais au moins c'était calme.

Et comme chaque jour après avoir salué Heero, il s'asseyait calmement et respirait l'air à pleins poumons.

C'était le printemps depuis peu et l'air était riche en odeur.

L'odeur des fleurs qui s'ouvraient,…

Mais aujourd'hui ça sentait l'herbe mouillée. Il avait plu toute la nuit et seulement maintenant le soleil commençait à percer à travers les nuages…

**Fin du Flash back **

- Tu vas bien?

- Hn. Oui…

Duo sourit encore plus. C'était la première question qu'il posait et c'était toujours la même réponse qu'il recevait.

Comme un rituel.

Il allait prendre la parole, raconter sa journée comme d'habitude, mais Heero commença avant lui.

- Bon anniversaire Duo.

- Ho, s'étonna t-il, tu y as pensé! C'est gentil.

C'était bizarre, Duo se sentait comme gêné, il décida alors de changer de sujet mais Heero secoua la tête à sa dernière question qui était «comment tu trouves qu'il fait aujourd'hui?»

- Qu'aimerais tu pour ton anniversaire?

- Rien, merci.

- Duo…

- Je t'assure, rien! T'avoir près de moi me suffit. Ça me fait du bien et puis je sens que ce n'est pas comme dans mes anciens rêves.

A son tour, Heero eut l'air ennuyé ou peut être gêné. En y regardant bien, triste à vrai dire. Le brun posa une question comme pour effacer le malaise.

- Tes anciens rêves?

- Hmm, oui.

Le jeune homme à la natte hésita puis il se dit qu'il allait être franc.

- Tu sais Hee-chan, j'ai… beaucoup de rêvé de toi pendant la guerre.

Il éclata de rire.

- T'inquiète pas, c'était pas des rêves érotiques! … Etrangement d'ailleurs.

Il fit un clin d'oeil.

- Sérieusement, dans mes anciens rêves, c'était pas la joie. Tu marchais loin devant moi, tu ne te retournais jamais et je te suppliais de rester près de moi. Pourtant, c'était comme si… Comme si tu ne m'entendais pas et je me retrouvais tout seul… Cependant, j'avais besoin de toi…

Il soupira mais se reprit vite et releva un visage souriant.

- Mais maintenant tu es là et c'est ça qui compte.

Heero parut malheureux, ses yeux ne reflétant que la tristesse.

- Heero, qu'est ce qui ne va pas?

Duo approcha sa main près du visage du Japonais mais ce dernier recula vivement. Le natté laissa retomber sa main en murmurant un «désolé».

- Duo, je…

- Pourquoi es tu si triste aujourd'hui? le coupa l'Américain.

- Je suis désolé, tellement. Je regretterais pour l'éternité.

- Mais… De quoi? De quoi tu parles Heero?

- De ne pas avoir profité du temps que j'avais avec toi…

- On peut encore le faire, mon ange!

Heero secoua la tête tristement.

- Pourquoi?

Mais sa voix se brisa.

- Duo, me pardonneras tu un jour?

- Putain mais Heero de quoi tu parles ?

Mais sa voix était tellement secouée de sanglots qu'elle ne fut qu'un murmure.

- De ne pas avoir été fort, d'avoir décroché…

- Si tu fais allusion à Noventa, je pensais que tu avais surmonté et…

- Non, pas ça, interrompit son compagnon, pas ça. Malheureusement…

Duo allait lancer une autre «De quoi!» avant d'être coupé par Heero.

- Qu'est ce qui te ferais plaisir Duo?

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, je veux… voudrais que tu restes près de moi.

Il réfléchit un court instant avant de reprendre.

- Hum, comme c'est beaucoup demander… Des chocolats blancs alors!

Il rit. Mais ce n'était que pour cacher son chagrin. Heero était malheureux et étrangement lui aussi…

- Je resterais avec toi, ici.

- Dans cet endroit? demanda Duo malicieusement.

- Ce n'est pas génial, commença le brun.

- Stop! C'est parfait, je suis avec toi, c'est parfait.

Heero eut un faible sourire.

- Tu tiens tant à moi?

- Bien sûr! Va pas t'imaginer que je t'oublierais facilement, boy!

Duo espérait qu'Heero sourirait franchement à cette remarque mais son visage devînt à nouveau grave.

- Je resterais avec toi, toujours, jusqu'à ce que…

- Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare? Plaisanta le châtain.

- Jusqu'à ce que _tu_ viennes près de moi…

Duo n'était pas certain de bien avoir entendu alors il ne dit rien.

Un silence apaisant s'en suivit. Avec Heero, les silences n'étaient ni lourds ni pesants. C'était comme se plonger dans une bulle d'eau bien chaude. On était bien. Serein.

Mais Duo eut besoin de parler car ce qu'il avait à dire était important. Comme pour chasser cette boule qui lui oppressait la gorge.

- Je t'aime, murmura t-il.

- Je sais, fût la réponse.

Duo avait tellement besoin de se rassurer, que Heero dise plus…

Malheureusement…

Duo eût les larmes aux yeux, il était presque sûr qu'Heero les verrait briller dans ses iris violets alors il les ferma avec force.

Ils ne dirent plus rien pendant un moment. Mais c'était un lourd silence, rien avoir avec la minute précédente. C'était comme si ses tripes n'allaient jamais s'arrêter de se nouer dans son estomac.

- Je… Je t'aime aussi Duo…

La voix était presque inaudible mais Duo l'entendit et le noeud dans son ventre disparut en même tant que ses larmes.

Il se sentit tout à coup très heureux.

- Monsieur Maxwell!

Duo ouvrit les yeux mais Heero était partit. Il détestait tout autant que lui les grands types en blouse blanche.

Le grand type en blouse blanche s'appelait David et malgré les circonstances, le châtain le voyait presque comme un ami. Ils se connaissaient quand même depuis un an. David avait 25 ans et était infirmier.

- Je savais que je te trouverais ici! Dit le brun essoufflé.

- Quoi! Fit un peu trop sèchement Duo.

- J'parie que tu n'as pas pris tes médicaments, alors je suis venu te le rappeler.

- Tu sais très bien, mec, que je suis pas malade! Répliqua Duo avec colère.

- Non, bien sûr mais c'est comme des vitamines… Allez, viens, et puis ton ami Quatre est là!

- Hum, je suis occupé…

- Ha bon? Fit le brun surpris, tu médites?

- Non, je discutais avec mon… ami, lâcha t-il exaspéré.

Le visage de David se durcit. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

- Vraiment? Demanda ce dernier.

- Yep, Heero et moi avions une conversation hautement intellectuelle…

Il fit un clin d'œil.

- Duo, Gronda David, recommence pas avec ça, tu sais très bien qu'Heero est décédé, il y a plus d'un an…

- Hein? Fit le châtain hébété.

- Heero Yuy est mort noyé… Duo, tu es sûr que tu prends tes médica… vitamines?

_Mais, mais, je l'ai vu! Il disait que… _

Duo sembla sombrer dans un grand désespoir.

- C'est ton anniversaire aujourd'hui, non? Reprit soigneusement le brun.

A bout de force, Duo se leva, et à contre cœur, se laissa tirer par David.

David avait laissé l'Américain dans sa chambre, 212 (2), avant d'aller chercher Monsieur Quatre (3).

Duo ouvrît la fenêtre d'un geste furieux. Encore un crétin qui avait gâché son après midi avec Heero. Il avait tout d'un coup envie de frapper quelque chose pour se défouler… Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui se passait…

Que devait il faire?

Mais, cet à ce moment là, qu'il remarqua une boite de praline posé soigneusement sur son oreiller et à l'intérieur des chocolats blancs.

Il déposa lentement la boite rouge sur ses genoux et se passa une main tremblante dans les cheveux.

_Heero? _

Que devait il penser?

A l'extérieur du bâtiment, le chauffeur de maître Quatre retournait à sa voiture. Il respira l'air à pleins poumons, il faisait tellement bon aujourd'hui. On ne devrait pas rester enfermé alors qu'il faisait un temps magnifique.

Son maître était allé voir le jeune Duo et il savait dans quel était il allait retrouver son maître.

Fatigué et triste.

Il soupira, jeta un dernier regard au bâtiment et s'en alla acheter des aspirines à la pharmacie la plus proche.

Derrière lui, les grilles noires se refermaient dans un bruit de ferraille, et à coté on pouvait lire sur une grande plaque dorée, les inscriptions suivantes.

**_Centre psychiatrique de Saint Bernard. _**

Fin.

Et je suis catégorique, ça s'arrête là. On ne tue pas l'auteur, merci;)

Je sais c'est bizarre, je suis dans ma période «bizarre»;;

La fin est spéciale, mais je vous laisse le choix;)

- La mort d'Heero a rendu Duo fou. Il a des hallucination, etc… Les chocolat blancs, bha, ça peut être Quatre qui les lui a offert et au lieu des chocolats noirs, des blancs pour l'événement (anniversaire). On peut comprendre que Duo n'accepte pas la mort d'Heero. Heero, le soldat parfait, qui a tant combattu, mort noyé… C'est impossible! Mais pourtant, je confirme, dans mon histoire Heero est bel et bien mort…

- Heero «hante» Duo et ce dernier le voit vraiment, bien sûr, personne ne le croit, il est alors considéré comme fou. Il ne se rend pas vraiment compte que Heero est mort, peut-être parce justement il est trop amoureux. Les chocolats blancs viennent d'Heero. Me demandez pas comment il a fait mais bon, c'est un peu un fantôme.

- Troisième tiret pour imagination fertile, lol ;)

C'est vrai que c'est pas joyeux mais l'histoire se déroule telle que je l'avais imaginé (pour une fois, lol) et ça devait finir ainsi. Je suis désolée pour ceux à qui ça n'a pas plu…

Un p'tit lime pour me faire pardonner:p Lol

Review?

(1) On ne va pas s'embraquer dans une autre histoire donc, on ne saura jamais pourquoi le 15 Mai:p

(2) Mwahaha, allez, on va dire que c'est comme l'agent;)

(3)C'est quand même une personne importante Quatre Raberba Winner.


End file.
